


The Secret

by bill_hader_is_perfect



Category: Barry - Fandom, Bill Hader - Fandom, hbo - Fandom
Genre: Alec Berg - Freeform, Barry - Freeform, Bill Hader - Freeform, Consensual Rough Sex, F/M, Intense, Light BDSM, Light Smut, Rough Sex, Sarah Goldberg - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, hbo, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bill_hader_is_perfect/pseuds/bill_hader_is_perfect
Summary: You had been working on HBO's hit show Barry for about 6 months now, it is your dream job! Will your relationship stay professional or turn to something more?
Relationships: Alec Berg and Bill Hader, Alec Berg and You, Bill Hader/You, Sarah Goldberg and You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Your Dream Job

All you had worked for over the years was finally paying off. You had been a writer for HBO for about six months now, and they had assigned you to work on the show Barry. You were extremely excited to be working with Bill Hader and Alec Berg. Bill Hader had been your favorite Saturday Night Live Cast member the entire time he was on. When you started working for him, you began to have a bit of crush on him, but you knew it was unprofessional so you always tried to push those feelings away. You were in a way Bill’s right hand writing assistant. You worked closely with him more than the other writers. You noticed that he always had this smile on his face when you would suggest something for the show and he would always at least try to incorporate your ideas into the show. It wasn’t that he was giving you special treatment though, he always tried to incorporate everyone’s ideas into the show. More often than not, your ideas wouldn’t be picked, and you would end up editing scenes, rather than having your own in. 

Alec Berg was a part of this, but he didn’t have it out to get you, he just liked your edits more than he liked your actual story ideas. It was fun being Bill’s editor because he did this thing where he would look into your eyes and you could tell he was really listening. He would do this while you were telling him your edits and ideas for a scene you were both working on.

“I really like that, that would be awesome,” Bill told you not taking his gaze from you.

“Okay, I’ll write that in then and see what Alec thinks about it as well,” you told him blushing a little.

“Keep up the good work Y/N, you’re gonna be one of the top writers on HBO I know it.” Bill told you with a smile on his face. “I’m gonna write some more and then if you want to look over it you can” he said as he sat down at his desk. 

Oh and it didn’t help your feelings for him that you shared an office with him since you were his right hand writer/editor. 

You went back to editing the scene one of the other writers had written and thought about how happy you really were to have this job. You were amazed that THE Bill Hader thought you would eventually be one of HBO’s top writers. 

You blushed thinking about it and quietly laughed to yourself while you were finishing up the scene. When you finished writing the scene you shut your laptop and started to get up, and you noticed Bill was looking at you. 

“Yes, Bill, do you need something?” You asked him thinking he was going to ask you to get something for him. 

Bill blinked as if he had just been staring off into space. “What-no-I-I-I’m good, sorry about that must’ve been dazed for a second. Where are you going?” He asked puzzled.

You laughed a little, and noticed he was blushing a bit. “I’m gonna go show Alec the edits I made to the script,” you told him.

“Oh, okay, hey I forgot to ask you, this is a little awkward and if you don’t want to do it I totally understand,” he began, “but Sarah will be out tomorrow and I need someone to read for her part and it’s kind of an intimate scene, so if you are uncomfortable with it I completely understand.”

You smile and say, “Of course, I’d love to read for Sarah, that is no problem with me!”

He gives you a smile back and says, “Enjoy, your day, I’ll see you tomorrow. Could you let Alec know I want to meet with him before he leaves for the day?”

“No problem,” you tell him, “I’ll see you tomorrow Bill, thank you for giving me the opportunity to read with you.

You walk out of the office, and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. And smiled and blushed to yourself as you realized you were doing an intimate scene with your crush tomorrow.

You walked to Alec Berg’s office and showed him the edits you had made and told him Bill wanted to see him. 

“This looks good Y/N, you should try and write an opening scene for the next episode, I’ll talk to Bill and tell him not to pull you to edit,” Alec told you, “I think it’s time we let you try and write something, since your editing skills are excellent.”

“Really?” You asked him in slight disbelief. “I would be so happy if I had that opportunity. Bill’s having me read for Sarah tomorrow, so I would be so happy if I could try and write an opening scene.” You told Alec.

Alec looked at you with a smile and said, “Bill’s having you read for Sarah tomorrow? Good. We’ll talk more tomorrow after you read with Bill, have a good day Y/N see you tomorrow.”

You thanked him and left with a smile on your face, thinking about what tomorrow would bring you.


	2. Your First Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first script read with Bill does not go as planned, when Alec Berg tells you some interesting news.

You were so excited for todays read, you could hardly stand it. You were about to read with Bill fucking Hader! Bill had sent in the script and you read it over, seeing what the content was you knew you were going to be a big blushing mess. You walked onto the set and were greeted with coffee and good mornings from all of HBO’s interns. Alec handed you a script so you could look over it again.

“Just so I’m sure of the scene, Sally’s mad at Barry but Gene thinks it will help if they break barriers and say ‘I love you’ to each other?” You asked Alec as you sipped your coffee trying to calm your nerves. 

“Yes, exactly,” Alec said with a little smirk. “I know your secret,” he said chuckling. 

You looked at him suspiciously, “My secret?”

“Well at least I think I do,” he told you shiftily and looked at you expectantly.

You blushed and then said, “What’s my secret Alec? Please tell me I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He leaned towards you and whispered, “You have a thing for Bill.”

You looked at him and blushed and said, “What? How do you know? Does Bill know? I don’t really want him to know, because then it will make things awkward.”

He laughed and said, “Don’t worry, the other writers say its painfully obvious, but Bill has no idea, he’s very oblivious to these types of things.” 

You looked at him and around at all the other writers and crew members and said “Everyone knows? Oh my goodness that’s so embarrassing, I’m so nervous for this now!”

Just as you told Alec how nervous you were for the read, Bill walked in and directed everyone over for the scene. You were now beet red as you came over to do the scene with him.

“You okay Y/N?” Bill asked as you got ready for the scene. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m just nervous, I’m not used to being on screen,” you told him giving him a small smile. 

You looked around to see all the writers staring and whispering about the scene.

Bill called, “Quiet on set!”

You noticed people grinning and staring at the two of you. You felt so exposed after learning that everyone knew your secret. 

The scene began with Henry, telling the characters Barry and Sally that they needed to try to feel some sort of other emotion for this scene, and Barry needed to be more expressive.

“Tell her you love her,” Henry said as Gene. Bill looked at you nervously as Barry and almost whispered, “I love you.” You angrily replied as Sally and yelled “I love you.” You and Bill (Barry) went back and forth as this as it was written and each time he said those three words you felt your face go red. 

Alec called, “Cut! That was perfect you guys, we’ll show Sarah how the dynamic works and we’ll go with it from there! Thank you for reading Y/N!”

You waved goodbye to Alec and walked quickly out of the set, your face burning red as you heard the other writers beginning to talk again. You couldn’t help but feel like they were talking about your chemistry in the scene. You left without even saying goodbye to Bill, making him wonder what went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, the idea is that Alec is trying to become friends with you, but is kind of socially awkward. What do you think will happen next?


	3. Dinner with a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are out having dinner with a friend talking about the crazy day you just had.

You were still flushed from earlier in the day, you and Sarah had made dinner plans for that evening so you could tell her about what happened on set when she wasn’t there. You and Sarah had been friends long before she was in Barry. You went to college together and met in your first year Drama class. She went for Theatre and you were in college for writing but you were required to take a Drama class since you were aspiring to be a film and tv show writer. You became best friends in the class and then were roommates for the rest of the time you both were there. 

Sarah texted you; “We still on for dinner tonight? I’d love to hear how you’re first time acting in front of a crew went!”

You replied to her text: “Yes, we’re still on. I have so much to tell you. Can we go to Republique? I’m gonna need a drink to go along with my meal.”

Sarah sent back: “Of course. See you then!”

You went and picked out some nice jeans, a cute black blouse, and some black heels and headed out to your Uber. 

While you were riding over to Republique, you couldn’t stop thinking about what everyone thought of you. ‘I bet they think I’m trying to sleep with my boss so I can be in the show more,’ you thought. 

You arrived to a nice semi-formal restaurant, and told the hostess, “two please, my friend Sarah is on her way.”

The hostess lead you to a little table and you took your seat. You opened the menu and looked at all the food options and drinks. Then you started to think about what everyone thought of you again, and it started to get to you and you started to put the menu down, when you realized Sarah had sat down. 

“Y/N?” She asked with a worried look on her face. “Are you okay? I’ve been trying to talk to you for like 5 minutes but you’ve just been staring off into space with a worried look on your face.”

You looked at Sarah, and blinked as if you had just came back from an alternate universe. “Sorry, today was a crazy day, and I am very much not okay,” you told her.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Sarah asked, and you told her everything. About how Alec told you he knew your secret and how everyone in the crew knew and how you were so flushed by the scene you just walked out when it was over. 

“You just walked out?” Sarah asked. “Yeah,” you told her, “I was so overwhelmed I didn’t know what to do. I just had to get out of there.” Your eyes widened and you said, “He’s going to fire me! I was so unprofessional!”

The waiter came over and you ordered three tequila shots, and she ordered a glass of wine. 

“Did you know everyone knew I’m into him?” you asked her. 

“No, I honestly didn’t know you were into him until right now. I promise.” She told you. 

“The scene really hit close to home for me, you know, yelling I love you at each other. That really didn’t help my crush on him.” You continue to her, still slightly panicking. “I just have no idea what I’m going to say to him when I see him at work tomorrow. He’s definitely gonna fire me for being so unprofessional.” You continued to ramble on. 

“Y/N…Y/N…” Sarah tried to say to you, but you kept on going about how you couldn’t help that you thought he was hot and then you were stopped abruptly when you realized the man himself was 10 feet away from the table.

He had a drink in his hand and he walked over to your table and said, “Hello Sarah, Hi Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Bill hear what you said about him? Will he find out you have a crush on him?


	4. Are You Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants to make sure you are okay after you left the set so flustered.

“Hello Sarah, Hi Y/N” Bill Hader smiled at you both with a drink in his hand. “Just thought I’d come and say hi to you two and make sure you were okay Y/N.” 

You still looked very flushed but managed to breathe out an, “I’m okay, what made you think I wasn’t okay,” you asked him with a nervous smile. 

“Well you just walked off set today without saying goodbye and I thought I may have done something to cause that.” He told you with an apologetic smile.

“I’ll be right back,” Sarah said, and you looked at her with eyes of fear. “I’m just using the restroom Y/N I’ll be back over.”

“Um well, I just got nervous because I had never been surrounded by that many people when doing a scene before.” You told him, hoping your lie would do the trick. 

“Oh,” he said, looking slightly defeated, but also happy in a weird way. “I understand, the first time doing one of those scenes can be quite powerful but also intimidating. Did Alec say anything weird to you? I’m curious because you seemed like everything was fine the day before and I saw him talking to you before we did the scene and then you were shaking while we were filming it.” 

“Alec didn’t say anything to me,” you lied, “we were just discussing the scene.” You let out a breath, trying to not check him out while you were talking to him. You felt yourself start to stare at his amazingly toned arms, and kind of zone out and daydream about what it would be liked to be held in them.

“Y/N, are you sure your okay? I didn’t make you uncomfortable in that scene at all?” Bill asked as you were still slightly staring at his arms. You’re eyes moved to his chest, and then you forced yourself to look into his eyes.

“I promise Bill you didn’t make me uncomfortable in that scene. I would’ve already told you about it, if I was.” You told him with a smile.

Sarah came back from the bathroom and asked, “Everything okay out here, you guys?”

Bill said, “Yeah everything’s good, I think. I’ll see you tomorrow Sarah?”

“For sure,” she told Bill with a smile. Bill grabbed your arm lightly and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow Y/N, we need to talk about a new scene I need you to work on.”

“Bye Bill, that sounds like a plan,” you said and you could feel your heart beating insanely fast since he had touched your arm. 

With that Bill left and went back over to the bar.

“Poor guy,” Sarah said. “You know he’s single right, that’s why he’s at the bar alone, I think you should go for it.”

You looked at Sarah and said, “Are you crazy, I can’t go for it now, he’s gonna fire me tomorrow in our office.”

“That didn’t seem like ‘I’m gonna fire you’ talk,” she told you. “Let’s go somewhere else and do something fun! Want to go to an arcade and then we can go back to your apartment and watch a movie! It’ll be fun!”

You and Sarah left the restaurant, and you noticed Bill waved a goodbye at the two of you as you left. You were nervous for what would come during work tomorrow, but had a great time living it up that night with Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you going to get fired?


	5. Close the Door Behind You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has something he wants you to look over and discuss with him.

You and Sarah had a great time the night before, you went to an 80s themed arcade and had so much fun like you were a little kid again. However, this morning you were not feeling so great. You were slightly hungover from the shots you had done the night before when you had both watched Documentary Now and played the shot game. The game was, every time Clark Honus swore or talked about something sexual you had to take a shot. 

You went to your bathroom and and turned the shower on. You stepped in a felt the warm water go over your body. As you cleared your head and released your headache, memories of the night before rushed back to you. ‘Oh shit,’ you thought, ‘I saw Bill last night and he’s gonna fire me today.’

You looked at the clock and saw that you were going to be late to meet with Bill if you didn’t hurry up. You threw a dress on and put on little white flats. You ran out of the house and drove to the studios and arrived 5 minutes before you were supposed to be there. You grabbed your bag with your computer and notebook in it and headed into the studio.

You walked in to see that the door to your office was cracked slightly. You lightly knocked on the door to see Bill and Alec having a deep whispery conversation. 

“Oh Y/N!” Bill said, “Hi,” he said with a smile. “Alec I’ll talk to you more about this later.”

Alec waved a small hello to you and you acknowledged it with a smile. You started walking to your desk when Bill stopped you. “Y/N, could you please close the door behind you before you come in?”

You took a deep breath, ready for him to tell you, you were fired the moment you closed the door. You walked back over to the door and shut it, and smiled at Bill. You started to walk back to your desk when he said, “Could you come over here and read some of these edits I made for this scene?”

Not expecting that, you walked to his desk and sat down next to him. You started to read over the scene as you usually did. “I have to tell you something, Y/N,” Bill whispered.  
You stopped reading the scene and looked at him. Your faces were inches apart from each other and your heart was beating insanely fast. “Yeah?” You replied, you felt your face go red.

“I really like you, but if you aren’t into me I understand, I just needed you to know.” He whispered back with a shy smile.

You blushed deeply, and before you were aware of what you were doing you put your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. You thought to yourself ‘I’m gonna have a panic attack about this later but I don’t care.’

When you pulled apart from the kiss, Bill looked at you with a look of shock and happiness. You blushed and went back to reading the script he wanted you to look at. That’s when Bill put his hand on your knee and you felt your panties become wet. Your breath hitched as he started to slide his hand up the skirt of your dress. 

He breathed heavily in your ear and he whispered, “I. Want. You…Do you want this?”

You nodded and let out a soft moan, and he continued to travel up your leg to your panties. He pushed the soft fabric aside and pressed one finger into your folds. You moaned softly in pleasure.

“If you get any louder than that, I’m gonna have to put my hand over your mouth and make you be quiet,” he said in a warningly seductive way.

He inserted another finger, and you covered your own mouth to muffle your moans, as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. 

“You are so wet for me, did I really do all this?” He asked you genuinely surprised. 

You nodded and moaned as he pumped harder, and you could both tell you were close just from him using his fingers. 

He added a third finger and pumped hard and fast into you, you were about to release, when he pulled out and picked you up and put you on his desk. He lifted your skirt up and ripped your panties off and began to lick your soaking clit. He added his fingers back and pumped into you while licking and sucking at your clit making you moan in pleasure behind your hand. 

You said in your softest voice, “Bill, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” He looked up from where he was on you and smiled as if to allow you to release. He pumped his fingers into you one last time and you could feel yourself dripping from the pleasure you had just received.

You sat up on his desk, realizing what you had started and what you had just done. You weren’t even able to say anything to each other when there was a knock at the door.

“Bill? Can I come in? I need to have you look at something.” It was one of the writers.

“Um, I’ll meet you down in your office just give me a second,” Bill said back.

Bill looked to you with a lust filled smile still on his face, “I promise we will talk more about what just happened, but I have to go talk to him about whatever he needs.”  
You just nodded still shaking from the pleasure and surprise that just occurred. 

Bill left to go talk to the writer leaving you sitting on his desk, with a mess between your legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut. You could say I'm no longer a virgin at writing smut haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. So What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bill talk after the morning you two shared.

You had cleaned your self up the best you could after the morning with Bill. You were back at your desk still trying to process what had happened. Bill hadn’t come back yet from meeting with that other writer. 

‘Did he really just say he was into me?’ You thought, ‘Did that all really just happen? What does it mean for our work relationship?’

You opened your laptop to continue to work on the scene he had given you before everything started. Looking at it closer you noticed it wasn’t a scene at all.

It read;  
INT.

Barry: Close the door behind you.

Sally: Okay, sir.

Sally nervously shuts the door.

Barry: I need you to look at this script with me.

Sally: Okay.

There is a moment where Sally reads the script and scans it not noticing anything strange about it. Barry is noticeably nervous but notices how beautiful Sally is, he then gets up the courage to say;

Barry: I really like you, but I completely understand if you don’t.

Sally looks shocked, but then turns and kisses him warmly, the kisses proceeds to something more. 

You didn’t get any farther when you heard a knock at your office door. It was Bill, standing in the door way, a nervous smile on his face.

“So about this morning,” he began, “I didn’t forsee us doing what we did. I’m not upset that we did that, however, if you want to take this a step further or rather past that and start over in a sense, I’d like to take you out to dinner and maybe a movie or something.” Bill said to you nervously. 

You were silent for a moment, not sure if you were dreaming or if this was actually happening. “Bill, I,” you began, and then took a deep breath. “I would love to go on a date with you. I’m not sure if this is even really happening or what we did this morning even happened, but if this is reality, then yes I would love to go on a date with you.”

He chuckled slightly, and said, “Y/N, trust me, what we did this morning really happened, and I really did just ask you out.”

You let out a breath, and he said, “Alec and I were talking this morning…”

“Oh god what did he tell you,” you began, “is that why you had sex with me to pity my crush on you?”

He looked at you confused and replied, “What? No. Alec didn’t tell me anything about you having a crush on me, I was taking a shot in the dark when I told you how I felt about you.”

“Oh,” you replied quietly. “Sorry I didn’t mean to freak out on you, it’s just been an interesting day so far.”

He smiled slightly and said, “Don’t worry I completely understand. Anyway, Alec and I were talking and we do think you should try and write an opening sequence for Barry. However, if you feel uncomfortable about because of what people might say, if we date and decide to take it public, I completely understand.”

“Bill, I would love to write an open sequence for Barry! That would be a dream come true! Writing for Emmy nominated TV show and actor Bill Hader’s Barry! It would be an honor! I don’t care what people say, if they find out about us.” You told him. 

He smiled pleased with your response. “Well, Y/N I’ll let you write the opening sequence to season 2. As of right now with all the Emmy nomination’s we will most likely be approved for season 2.” He said with a smile. “All the hard work will pay off. Anyway do you want to go on a date tonight? I can get reservations for us somewhere if you’d like.”

You smiled and blushed, and said, “Yes, I would love that. I’ll be sure to tell you how awesome my day went, when we talk.”

Bill blushed a little at your comment and then he said, “I’ll pick you up around eight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will your first date be like?


	7. Your First Date With Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first date with Bill Hader is a dream come true, is he the perfect gentleman, or is he something else?

It was around 6:00 and you were looking through your closet for something nice to wear for the date. You were desperately trying to find something you thought would be worthy for a date with an actor you’ve had a crush on your whole life. You finally picked out your cute little black dress, and black heels to go along with it. 

Around 7:30 you started to get ready. You put on your little black dress, with a matching black pair of a bra and panties underneath. You slipped your heels on and went into the bathroom to do your makeup. You lightly contoured your face, and added some eyeshadow that would match your outfit. You decided to put on your Anastasia Beverly Hills Matte Pink Lipstick, to give a pop of color for your date. 

At 8:00, there was a knock at your door, and you opened it to see Bill standing there in a nice dress shirt, and dressy jeans. He stood at the door for a moment and just looked at you. After a moment of devouring you with his eyes, he finally said, “Y/N, you look so beautiful. This dress shows off everything so well,” he said with a wink. He held out his hand, and asked, “Shall we?” You laughed and took his hand and he invited you to his car. He opened the passenger side door for you, and you got in with your heart fluttering. 

Bill got into the drivers side of the car and said, “So, I got reservations at this French place, I’ve been wanting to try. Do you like crepes?” You looked at him and smiled and replied, “I love crepes, I haven’t had one since I went to France when I was a sophomore in high school.”

You drove along in silence for a moment, just appreciating the company of each other. You had your hands on your lap, and were smiling to yourself about who you were with. You heard Bill take a deep breath and noticed he took one hand off the steering wheel. Bill reached over to the stereo and asked, “Would you like some music?” You smiled, and told him, “Ooo yes, please!” He pressed the on button, and the radio was on a rock and roll station. He started to move to change it but you stopped him and said, “I love this station!” He smiled and excitedly began to sing along with the radio, and so did you. You noticed he had his hand on his lap. You got enough courage and at the chorus of the song- “Ohhhhh, we’re half way there!”-you grabbed his hand. He continued to sing along but looked at you with a smile of surprise. When the song was finished you continued to hold each other’s hand for the rest of the ride to the restaurant. 

You pulled up to the restaurant, the sign read ‘Belle Vie Food & Wine’. Bill pulled around to the parking lot and parked. “Wait one second, beautiful.” He said to you as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He got out of the car, and opened the trunk. You did as you were told and waited for him. He closed the trunk and opened your door for you, offering you a hand as you stepped out of the car. He closed the door and locked the car, and brought his other hand from behind his back and showed you flowers he had gotten for you. “Oh Bill, their beautiful,” you told him, and you walked hand in hand with you carrying your flowers in the other. You walked up to the door of the restaurant, and he opened the door for you and followed you inside. He put a protective arm around your waist and you walked together to the hostess. “Table for two under Hader,” he told the hostess. She smiled and said, “Right this way!” You followed her to a back room where your table was. The table was set beautifully with a vase for the flowers he had brought you, as well as two flickering red candles.   
Bill pulled your chair out for you and you sat down and smiled, happy to see that he was such a gentleman. He went around to his chair and sat down and said, “I don’t know whats good here so I’m just gonna go for it.” You laughed and said, “I was looking at the menu before you sat down and I think I know what I want already.” The two of you talked about the different types of crepes on the menu and how they all sounded like good options. 

The waitress came over to your table and said, “Bonjour, my name is Oceane and I will be your waitress for this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink? I recommend a white or a rose wine if you are planning on ordering crepes.” You ordered a French rose, and Bill ordered a French white Wine. The waitress took your drink orders and went to get them for the two of you. “I have to be careful I don’t get wine drunk,” you told him, “if I do I might get sappy, or seductive, I don’t know which one.” He chuckled, and said, “Wine makes me sappy or seductive too.”

Oceane brought two glasses of wine out for both of you and left the bottle at your table. “Do we know what we want to tonight as of right now?” Oceane asked. You both nodded and ordered you savory crepes. Oceane went to put in your orders and you and Bill continued to drink wine and progressively more seductive and daring to each other. The night started off, with Bill asking you normal date questions, but now some more interesting ones were coming up. “Do you have any secret kinks?” He half whispered to you across the table. You laughed like crazy at this question because of the alcohol that was coursing through yours and his veins. 

Your food arrived right before you were about to answer him. You both drunkedly thanked the waitress, and dug into your crepes. “Do I have any secret kinks?” You repeated his question. “Yes,” you giggled out your reply. Then in a seductive manner you said, “If you’re lucky you might learn a few of them tonight.”

You saw Bill blush from across the table, and shift how he was sitting. He grabbed his glass of wine and finished the rest of it. He grabbed the bottle and filled his glass a little more, and said laughing, “I wasn’t expecting that answer,” he said and then winked, “you might get to learn some of mine later too.”

When you both had finished your dinner crepes Oceane came back with a dessert menu. You ordered a strawberry, Nutella, whipped cream crepe for you both to share. When it arrived it was beautiful. “Ooo whipped cream,” you said in a slight sly-seductive tone, and then you laughed. “I’m kidding that isn’t a kink of mine, you can get irritations from it.” He laughed at your sudden change of tone. 

You both enjoyed the rest of the crepe. Oceane brought you some palette cleansers before you left. You took a shot together, and Bill called an Uber. “Would you like to go home with me?” He asked in the most polite manner. You seductively looked at him, alcohol still coursing through your veins. You said, “Yes, I would love to go home with you, but I have to tell you I’m not tired yet.”

“Neither am I,” he said seductively, and took your hand and got into the Uber with you, heading to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is, you guessed it, smut Smut, SMUT!


	8. Some Extra-Curricular Activites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, Smut, SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is very intense, rough sex described in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable by rough intense sex, I recommend you skip this chapter.  
> This is not meant to offend anyone, if Bill or enough people are uncomfortable about this chapter, I will edit it and make it less intense. 
> 
> That being said please enjoy, this smutty chapter!

Bill took your hand, and helped him into the Uber with you. He told the driver the address, and tipped him $5 right at the beginning of the ride over. “Your gonna need that, for this ride,” he said to the excited and confused driver. He turned to you and sat down next to you, he grabbed your face in his hands and began to kiss you, slowly at first, then hungrily. You responded by kissing him back and mounting him to sit on his lap in the seat, as you continued to make-out. 

The driver was silent, and drove straight to Bill’s apartment as fast and safely as possible. When you arrived Bill helped you out of the car, tipped the driver $10 this time and shut the door behind him. Bill picked you up bridal style, and carried you to the front door of the apartment complex. He put you down and pulled the door open, inviting you inside giggling all the way. He took your hand and lead you to an elevator, went in, and pressed the number 5. When the doors closed he hoisted you up by your thighs and made out with you more up against the back of the elevator. He held you there and continued to make out with you, you could feel his hand wanting to go under the dress as he slid his hand up your thigh. The elevator dinged and he quickly and safely put you down. Your hair and makeup a slight mess. He lead you to his apartment, and unlocked the door. Before you could admire the place, he shut the door behind him and picked you up again, his lips never leaving yours all the way to the bedroom. He laid you down on the bed and continued to kiss you, only parting once to breathe.

In this moment you knew it was the best time to ask him, “Would you be willing to tie me up?” He looked at you for a moment, shocked at this question. He answered, “You’re really okay with that?” You nodded and then said, “Blindfold me too please, and if you have anything you’d like to spank me with, I like that. That’s my kink.” You finished with a seductive smile. 

“So you like it rough?” Bill asked you darkly, as lust filled his eyes. You nodded patiently waiting for his next response to your confession. “Y/N I can do this all for you, but I have to ask I’d like to be called ‘sir’ when you ask me to do things to you, and I want to hear you beg for things.” You smiled seductively at this and said, “Yes sir, if you want to call me a little slut you can do that too.”

You saw something rise in his pants when you called him sir and allowed him to call you dirty names too. You wanted that so badly in your mouth at that moment. You asked him, “Sir, can I help you with your pants first sir? I see something I’d like to have.” He nodded and switched places with you on the bed and laid down. You lifted your dress up over your head to reveal your matching black bra and panties. You saw his cock twitch in his pants when he saw your matching garments. You heard his breath hitch as you began to slightly rub his extremely huge and hard cock over his pants. You lightly kissed it, before continuing to stroke it. You began to unbutton his pants, and do his zipper. You slid the zipper down slowly and yanked his pants off him. His cock was begging to get out of the black briefs he was wearing. You smiled at his size and looked up at Bill. He was breathing heavily and was begging you with his eyes. “Will you beg me sir?” You asked Bill, “Will you beg me to suck your huge thick cock?” He squirmed, wanting you to just put your mouth on it. Instead, you began to kiss him up kiss chest to his sweet soft lips. You lightly kissed him, and whispered, “Beg for me sir.” He began to beg, “Please Y/N, please my little slut, wrap your lips around my cock please.” 

You felt a wetness in your panties, when he called you a slut. You kissed him hungrily back down his chest, satisfied, with the begging he did for you. You kissed him down to the brim of his briefs and you tore them off of him revealing a huge, precum dripping cock. His length had to be at least 7 or 8 inches. You were so excited for all of that to be down your throat, but you wanted to tease him first. You licked the tip of his cock, and cleaned off the precum that was there. Then you started at the base of his cock and licked up to the tip. You heard him let out a moan, and beg, “Please, Y/N.” You took a moment to smile and look up at him. You had him right where you wanted him. You licked the tip lightly again, and then took his whole cock in your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down feeling him getting even harder than he was before. Bill took his hand and grabbed at your hair and forced you to deep throat him. He let you up for air, and told you, “I think I’m gonna cum.” So you went back at it, sucking his cock and letting him force you to deep throat him. Your mouth was at the base of his cock when he came. Warm liquid going down your throat. He let you breathe again, and flipped you over. “My turn,” he said lustfully with a smile.

He flipped you over on the bed and commanded, “Wait here.” You waited patiently for what felt like forever. He went to his drawer and pulled out two belts. He tore his shirt off and revealed his sexy dad bod. His arms were toned like a Marine’s. He got on top of you, straddling you, smiling lustfully down at you. He grabbed both your arms and brought each one to a bedpost, he then put a belt around your wrist and tightened it so you couldn’t move. He did the same with the other arm, tightening it just the same. Then, while he was still straddling you, he reached over and opened up his bedside table revealing a sleeping mask. He asked politely, “Are you really okay with this?” You smiled warmly and assured him with a sweet, “Yes.” He growled sexily and put the sleeping mask over your eyes. You could see nothing but darkness. You felt Bill get off you, and there was silence. 

There was a moment you thought he had left the room. Then you felt his hand slide up your thigh towards your soaking panties. You felt him climb back on the bed. You could feel his breath against your lips. He kissed you softly, and then kissed you down your body. When he reached your panties, you felt him lick the outside of the fabric. Then you felt something cold down your chest. It streamed down your body making you shiver. An ice cube. You started to moan at the feeling of both sensations. You felt him chuckle against your clit. He rubbed the ice cube around your nipples and it melted the rest of the way off your body.

With one hand he ripped your panties off, and began to lightly rub your clit while he moved up your body again. You felt him pull the straps of your black bra down and him reach back and unclip it. Then you felt the sensation of him starting to lick and suck at one of your nipples. He grabbed at it and squeezed, making you make a mess on his hands. He grabbed a tit and twisted, and you moaned in pain and pleasure. He slapped it and you let out a tiny yelp. He gave similar attention to your other nipple but when he twisted your other tit, this time he slapped your pussy, making you moan. 

He travelled back down to your pussy. “Your going to have to beg if you want me to clean this mess up,” he told you lustfully. You knew you were about to cum, just from what his fingers were doing alone. But you knew it wouldn’t be the only orgasm of the night. You started to beg, “Please sir, I’m a naughty little slut, I made a mess, please sir, please use your tongue and clean it up.” He plunged a third finger inside of you and then pulled his fingers out, just rubbing your clit. You started to squirt, your juices going everywhere. You couldn’t see it, but Bill’s face was shocked and sexily surprised. You started to apologize slightly actually embarrassed, “I’m actually really sorry, I didn’t know that was gonna happen, I’ve never done that before.” He assured you, “Oh you don’t need to apologize, I can’t believe I do this to you.” Before you could say anything else his mouth was on your pussy lapping up the mess you made. Once he had licked you clean, he plunged his tongue as deep inside you as he could. He licked back up your clit, and stuck 3 fingers inside you while he worked his tounge. Almost instantly you came again. Bill lapped it all up. He took a moment to breathe, and wiped his face off. He kissed you up your body again, and gave you a soft sweet kiss again. 

He disappeared again for what felt like forever. You felt like you were seeing stars from the experience you just had. Then you felt his cock thrust inside you, you let out a scream of pleasure and he began to pound you relentlessly. “Oh Bill, Oh fuck!” You screamed he slapped your tits, and twisted them while he pounded into you. “Bill I’m gonna fuc-king cum again!” He replied to you in a low growling voice, “You little slut you better not yet, or I won’t let you cum a fourth time slut!” He pounded into you relentlessly harder and faster making it harder and harder for you to not cum. He leaned into your body and you felt hands on the sides of your head. You were slightly nervous for a second as of what he was gonna do. But he just pulled the sleeping mask off of you. “I wanna see your beautiful face when you cum this time.” Your heart fluttered, but he was stilling fucking you and pounding you relentlessly. “Cum.” He commanded and you released. He pulled out for a moment, to give your throbbing pussy a break, but also to take the restraints off. He undid the restraints and then asked you sweetly but still lustfully, “Do you think you can cum one more time for me? I wanna cum with you.” You were taken aback at how sweet he was being even after that intensity. You smiled warmly and seductively and said, “Yes, sir.” He smiled and said, “Good girl.”

He flipped you over on your back, and you were nervous for what was going to come next. He grabbed you by your thighs, and pushed back into your pussy filling you up with his huge cock. He thrusted hard and fast again, resuming his relentless pounding. He grabbed your hair and forced you to scream into the mattress at the pleasure you were feeling. He continued to fuck you relentlessly. He was pounding you intensely, and then he spanked your ass. Hard. You moaned with the mix of pleasure and pain once again. You screamed out, “Please spank me with the belt sir! At least once.” He continued to fuck you, but he asked, “Are you sure Y/N? It’s going to hurt.” You begged, “Please sir, I know it will hurt just once, and then we can cum together.” He was silent for a moment while he fucked you, you still screaming out in pleasure. And then you heard him lustfully growl, and pound you even harder. He grabbed the belt and spanked your ass, hard. He immediately began to kiss your ass where he had hit you with it. He slowed down, but you told him to go faster and that you were close. He told you he was close too. He pounded you relentlessly and you felt yourself release, and you felt his cum fill you up. You both shuddered as he pulled out. Your legs were shaking. That was the most intense sex you had ever had, and you loved it. 

Bill let out a breath of exhaustion, and asked you, “Are you okay? I’m worried I hit you too hard with that belt.” You turned and smiled at him, “I’m more than okay, that was some good intense sex. But next time we can take it slow and sweet if you feel better about that.” He smiled and nodded, and held you close. He was going to say something else, and started to but you both fell asleep in each others arms before either of you could say anything else.


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and you get ready for work the next morning, together.

You woke up the next day alone in a bed that wasn’t yours. You thought to yourself ‘Wait, where am I?’ Then the memories of the night before came to you. You looked around and then the smell of bacon and eggs and waffles hit you. You looked around for something comfortable to grab. You opened the bottom drawer of Bill’s dresser and found his graphic tees. You picked out the shirt that said ‘Manny’s Schlepper’s Shirt’ and put it on. 

You walked down the hall toward the kitchen. The aroma of breakfast getting stronger and stronger as drew closer and closer to it. You walked into the kitchen and sat down at his bar in his kitchen, watching him make breakfast. He turned around and jumped a little when he saw you. He smiled, and said, “I’m sorry I woke you, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.” You quickly said, “Oh my goodness, you’re too sweet, I’m sorry I didn’t know!” He chuckled and said, “It’s okay we can sit out here and eat and talk if you’d like.” You smiled and nodded and he brought two plates of a beautiful breakfast over to you, and sat down next to you. 

“So about last night,” you began nervously, “I hope what we did, didn’t make you too uncomfortable. I know what I’m into can be a little crazy.” He chuckled and said, “Honestly, that was my first time doing something as intense as that, but it was a lot of fun, maybe not every night though.” He said with a smile and winked at you, sipping his orange juice. “I didn’t scare you away?” You asked laughing nervously. He smiled and put a hand on yours and said, “Not at all.”

Your conversation got lighter and happier as the morning went on. Bill gave you a little apartment tour and you marveled at how nice and organized everything was. Bills eyes never left you when you would check out each of the room. He was slightly turned on at the sight of seeing you in his shirt, but was too exhausted from the night before to act on those feelings. The last room he showed you was his home office. “This is where I called up Alec Berg and told him about Barry, we planned a meeting here to meet with HBO and now the show is doing better than I could ever imagine.” You smiled and said, “I’m glad I get to be apart of such a masterpiece.” He pulled you in for a hug. You weren’t expecting that response at first, but in his arms, you realized that this was right where you needed to be. A sudden burst of confidence came over you in the time you were in his arms. “Bill,” you began. “Yes, Y/N?” He pulled you out of the tight hug to look into your eyes. “I think we should go on a second date, and if it goes as well as our first one, we should think about officially dating,” you told him. “I’d be okay with going on another date before we officially start dating. I’m really into you, and it seems like you’re really into me, and I think we will hit it off as well as we did on our first date.”

You smiled and felt your heart become full. You still couldn’t believe that you were talking about dating with Bill Hader. He lead you to the master bathroom, “You can shower in here and then we can get going to work.” He started to head out of the bathroom and you called after him, “Hey where are you going?” He came back into the room and saw that you had take his shirt off, your tits on display. He tried not to stare and said, “I was just gonna go shower in the guest room to give you some privacy.” You looked at him and smiled a sweet smile and said, “Shower with me, we don’t have to do anything sexual, I just was curious if you would shower with me. There’s two showerheads in here for a reason.” You laughed, he smiled at you, realizing your intent.

You had seen each other naked, but the night before there was alcohol and lust. This morning there was sobriety and awe. You took your panties off and noticed Bill looking at your ass where he had spanked you with the belt. There was a bruise starting to form where he had struck you. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he started worriedly. But you just smiled a little darkly and said, “I like when there are bruises left over from rough sex, it’ll heal don’t worry Bill.” When you said his name, he looked up at you to be sure you weren’t lying. He understood you truly meant what you said, and let out a sigh of relief.

You got into the shower and felt the warm water go down your body, making the aches and soreness from the night before go away. You closed your eyes and let the water flow around you. You opened your eyes to the sound of Bill stepping into the warm shower and smiling down at you. You reached up and put your arms around his neck and kissed him softly but deeply. You could feel him relax when you did this. You pulled away and grabbed for his shampoo and put it in your hair and washed your hair, and handed the bottle to Bill. He laughed a bit, at the situation that was occurring and took the bottle and washed his hair as well. You rinsed the soap out of your hair and felt the warm water move down your body, and the steam from the hot water making it easier to breathe. 

You were surprised to find conditioner and put some in your hair brushing it through with your fingers and you handed it to Bill. He put some in his hair as well and brushed it through his hair in the same fashion. You grabbed a washcloth to get the body wash, but Bill stopped you. “Let me,” he said, “I’ll be gentle.” He grabbed the body wash and put it in the washcloth. He started to wash your body with the washcloth. He started at your shoulders, and washed down your chest and over your breasts. He washed you over your stomach slowly, and sweetly and washed your legs. He turned you around so you were facing the showerhead. He washed your shoulders and your back, and the back of your legs. He gently washed your bruised ass, and sore pussy last. 

When he was finished washing every inch of you. He put his forearm across your chest, and pulled you, back first, into him. He held you in the warm water and kissed your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. He whispered in your ear, “You are so beautiful.” You felt another shiver and your cheeks redden. He asked you softly, “Would you like to rinse yourself off?” You nodded and moved back to your showerhead. Once the soap was rinsed off your body. You looked at him and smiled and said softly, “My turn.”

You took a new clean washcloth and put the same body wash on it. You traced his shoulders and huge Marine arms first admiring the hard work he put into them. You began to wash his chest, his adorable chest curls moving as you washed him. You moved down his body, and washed his legs, and looked in awe at how amazing his thighs and legs were from all the hard work he did for Barry. You turned him around, so he was facing his showerhead. You washed his back, and noticed very prominent back muscles, you washed his calves, and then you turned him back around to face you. 

His breath hitched at your touch, when you grabbed the base of his cock with the washcloth and stroked upward to clean it. He was hard instantly at your touch. You cleaned him all the way from the base to the tip of his cock. You washed his balls, as well and he breathed a very breathy breath while you were doing so. You turned him around once more, and washed his ass. His ass was pure muscle. You turned him back around to face you, and you pulled him in for another kiss. His hand started to travel down towards your pussy. He fingered you for a moment, and you released. You were a puddle in his hands, no matter what he did. You both let out a soft moan together and rinsed off. 

You turned the shower off and he handed you a towel. “That was, the best shower I’ve ever had,” he told you with a smile while he was drying off. His hair was an adorable mess, and you were looking at him, wrapped in your towel. You giggled out loud at the sight. He turned and looked at you with a smile of confusion. “What are you giggling at cutie?” You laughed and said, “You’re the cutie in this situation, your hair is such a mess, I love it.” He walked over to the mirror and looked, “I guess it is a mess,” he said with a smile. He grabbed his comb and he brushed his hair making him still look cute all the same. You used his comb and brushed your hair out. 

You both walked back to the bedroom, and you put on your clothes from the night before and he put on a new work outfit for the day. “I wish I had something for you, so you didn’t have to wear the same thing today.” He told you, “Not that you don’t look good in it, it’s just”- you cut him off with a kiss and said, “I know what you mean, Bill, but it’s okay, I’m alright with wearing this to work.” He let out a relieved sigh and smiled at you. “You ready to go, beautiful?” You nodded and took his hand. You walked to the office hand and hand, happy to be with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen at work today?


	10. Your Opening Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have lunch with Alec and Bill to discuss you writing the opening scene for Barry season 2.

You arrived to work with Bill, happy as can be. He unlocked his office door and you and him both went in. You gave Bill a kiss on the cheek and walked over to your desk. You opened your laptop and got onto your email to see, an email from Alec, wanting to brainstorm ideas for the opening of Season 2. It was Bcc’d to Bill as well. “Did you see the e-mail from Alec?” you asked Bill excitedly. He smiled up at you from his computer and said, “Yeah! Do you want to meet with him over lunch?” You excitedly smiled and said, “Yes, I would love to meet with him then!” Bill responded to the email and said you both had decided to brainstorm over lunch. 

Before lunch you got a lot of scene edit ideas done, and were surprised with yourself over what you had accomplished. You handed the scripts that you had finished the edits on to Bill, to give to him at lunch. He looked up at you and thanked you. “You ready to go brainstorm ideas?” You smiled excitedly and nodded. 

You and Bill headed to Alec’s office. You had a notebook in hand, and an apple for lunch. When you arrived you noticed Alec had ordered lunch from Panera for everyone. You sat your apple aside and took a bite of the BBQ Chicken Mac N Cheese. “Hi Alec,” you said with a smile, “thanks for buying lunch.” He chuckled and said, “No problem.” Bill bit into his turkey sandwich and Alec began the meeting. “So, should we discuss some ideas?” You took your notebook out and began with your first idea. 

The meeting went well you, Bill, and Alec had agreed on a good opening scene for season two, and you were going to start writing it and expanding on the idea. “I have to talk through these edits with Alec, and then I’ll be back to the office,” Bill said smiling at you. You smiled back, and said, “Okay, I’ll see you later.” You headed back to the office and started writing the opening scene. 

It wasn’t until around 4, that Bill had gotten back from Alec’s office. You smiled at him when he came in, but he just gave you a small sheepish smile. “Everything okay?” You asked him worriedly. You thought to yourself, ‘Did Alec tell him that our relationship is a bad idea?’ You didn’t ask him this you just kept it to yourself. “Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine,” he told you with that sheepish smile again. “Listen if you want to take the rest of the day off you can, I would go with you but I’ve got to finish up some work here.”

Your heart hurt a little when he said this. You were worried Alec told him your relationship wasn’t a good idea. “Umm, okay.” You said in a small voice. “I’ll see you tomorrow, and we can work on your Emmy’s speech?” He half-replied, “Yeah, I guess.” You got your things and left the office with a hole in your heart. 

‘What did I do? Was the shower too much? Did I push him away? I thought everything was going well?’ You thought. You called an Uber to take you home. You rode in silence and thought about what you would say to Bill tomorrow. You got out of the Uber and went into your apartment. You sat down on your bed, and felt anxiety pulling at you. You felt tears in your eyes, and you couldn’t hold them back. You laid down and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and sweet, I haven't got to season 2 yet of Barry and even if I did, I wouldn't write what it was and spoil it. What do you think will happen next?


	11. The Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has something to ask you.

You had not received any calls from Bill the night before. Or so you thought. You had stayed in the night before and watched romance movies. You didn’t know if there was really a reason to be this upset over Bill, but you just were preparing yourself for the worst. If Alec had said something to Bill about the two of you, you were worried it would affect things between you two. You got up and took a quick shower. You threw some jeans on and a blouse and headed out for work. 

You walked into the office, not ready to see Bill quite yet. You took a deep breath and walked in. Bill was not there. A feeling of relief washed over you as you made your way to your desk. You opened your laptop and started going through emails. You decided to take a break after sifting through so many, and check some social media on your phone. You got your phone out of your purse and pressed the home button to turn it on, A graphic of a dead battery showed on your phone. ‘Oh boy,’ you thought, ‘I wonder how long it was dead.’ 

You got your charger out and plugged it in and made your way back to checking your emails. You heard the phone vibrate notifying you that it was on and charging. You paid no attention to it until you heard it vibrate like crazy and continuously. You got up and looked to see what all the notifications were coming from. It showed (5) MISSED CALLS BILL HADER. You quickly unlocked your phone and noticed that he had tried calling you through out the night before. Texts started coming in rapidly as well.

Bill Hader: Y/N? I’m sorry I was weird when I came back today, I told Alec about us and he was more than happy.

Bill Hader: Y/N? Are you there, I tried calling you but you didn’t pick up. Is everything okay? I have something I want to ask you.

Bill Hader: Y/N, please don’t be mad at me, I just got nervous around you and after you left I realized how I must have sounded.

Bill Hader: I tried calling again, I understand that you don’t want to talk to me, I was rude, I’m sorry.

Bill Hader: I hope we can talk tomorrow, I really like you, and I need to ask you something. But I’m scared I fucked this up.

You read the text messages with wide eyes, Bill had tried to call you, but your phone was dead. ‘What does he need to ask me?’ You thought and began to worry that he was upset with you now. 

You decided to wait until Bill had came into the office and talk to him and see what was on his mind then. ‘Alec was happy for us?’ You thought with a slight smile. ‘Well that’s, good, but if Bill and I don’t clear this up then he won’t have anything to be happy for us about.’ You opened the program Word on your computer, and started to write the first parts of the opening scene. 

Bill walked in, when you were writing camera shot directions. “Y/N, I tried to call last night, I’m really sorry I was weird with you yesterday. Alec told me to suck it up and talk to you.” You just looked at him and told him, “My phone died, and I didn’t realize it til this morning, I was a little preoccupied last night.” It was then he noticed that you had been crying all night, your face had slightly shown that you had been. “I’m really sorry, I hurt you, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” You gave him a small smile and said, “It’s more like I had a small anxiety attack and overthought what was going on. It’s not really your fault.” You assured him. Then you asked, “What was it you wanted to ask me?” He nervously looked at you and then asked, “Will you help me write my speech for the Emmy’s?”

You slightly laughed, and told him “Of course.” You brought your chair over to his desk so you could sit next to him, and you brought out a small pad of paper. You began to write down all the important people he needed to thank if he won. Then you told him, “Maybe you could open it up with a joke.” He smiled and said, “I could say I honestly don’t believe I’m actually winning this award." He paused from his speech persona and said, "Because I don’t think Barry will win," to you. You looked at him and told him, “I think Barry will win, it’s an excellent show, with an excellent boss.” He chuckled slightly and said, “Well, then I could start my speech off by saying, “I didn’t think Barry would win, but my date knew it would.” You looked at him slightly shocked when he said this. You said, “Oh you have a date?” You felt your heart fall a little bit when you asked him. He replied, “Well not yet, I haven’t exactly asked her yet.” You told him, holding back your tears, “Well, I think you should ask her, because you are a great guy, and she will be so happy to be on your arm when you win.”

He took a deep breath and said, “Okay then, Y/N will you go to the Emmys with me?” He looked at you with a sweet smile. You gave him a shocked look, and let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. “Bill, of course! Do you actually want to go with me?” He looked at you and chuckled slightly, “Of course, I had to put you in anticipation, that’s just how I am. It’ll be our second date, if you’re okay with that, of course.” You stood up and pulled him up with you. You put your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. You broke apart and you said, “That will be the best second date ever, but you have to help me pick out a dress, the awards are next Friday!” 

You and Bill decided to take the rest of the day off to go dress and suit shopping. You found a gorgeous gown, that fit you beautifully and he found a gorgeous new tux that made him look extra sharp. You couldn’t wait for the night of the Emmys with Bill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, coming soon! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!


	12. The Emmys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emmys are here! Who will win?

The night of the Emmys had finally arrived and you both were very excited. The stylist Bill had found for you had just finished with your hair and makeup. Now it was time to put the gown on that you had fell in love with the moment you saw it. It was a gorgeous flowing white dress that you just loved when you saw it. Your stylist zipped you up and said, “Bill’s going to think you’re the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.” You smiled and blushed a bit at her comment. It was time to go and see what Bill’s stylist had helped him with. Your stylist knocked on his dressing room door and said, “We’re ready, are you guys ready?” Bill’s stylist replied, “Yes, come on in!” Your stylist opened the door to reveal Bill in a handsome tux, making his Marine-like arms show through the sleeves. Bills eyes widened when he saw you and he said, “Wow, you are so beautiful. The press is going to want pictures of you tonight, not me.” He took you by the hand and lead you out of the studio and to your limo to the Emmys.

The ride over you and Bill talked about everything, about the show, and he did some impressions for you. You were laughing the whole time to the awards show. The Limo pulled up to a red carpet and the driver opened the door, Bill quickly came around and helped you out, and to help you be less anxiety filled about all the people around. “Bill!” You heard someone call and then you turned to see that it was THE Andy Samberg heading towards Bill and you. “Andy!” He said with a smile and pulled him in for a hug. “This is my girlfriend Y/N,” he said introducing you to Andy. You smiled back and thought, ‘I’m Bill Hader’s girlfriend?!’ You shook Andy’s hand, and you all talked about how you and Bill had met, and you just caught up with each other. 

“Well we better get going to do my least favorite part of the night,” Bill told Andy with a nervous smile. “You’ll be fine,” Andy said, “if you don’t know what to do with your hands just put them on her.” You laughed at his comment and said, “He does have a point.” You linked an arm around his and walked toward the mess of cameras and reporters. You both stopped and looked at the cameras and smiled. Bill was awkwardly standing beside you at first. You said to him, “Hold my hand, or put your hands around my waist, it’ll work, I promise.” He held your hand first and you felt him immediately relax when he did this and his poses were a lot more natural. He put his hands around your waist and posed for and even cuter picture. You continued down the carpet to the sea of reporters. 

“Could we get an interview with you and your date Mr Hader?” A reporter asked nicely. “Yeah sure,” Bill said, “are you okay with being in an interview with me?” He asked you. “Yeah it’ll be fun!” The reporter asked questions about Barry and if he thought it would win. Then she asked about how you two had met, and you told her that you are his personal editor and you hang out a lot together and it just blossomed into what it is now. The reporter thanked you both for your time and Bill lead you into the awards room. 

You found your table pretty easily, Alec and Henry were screaming hello to Bill when you guys walked in. You sat down, next to Henry, and Bill sat next to you. Henry said, “When I heard Bill had a date, I was hoping it would be you. I mean no one gets flustered in a scene like that and just runs away if there’s no feelings.” You laughed and playfully punched him on the shoulder. Michael Che and Colin Jost made their way onto the stage to introduce the opening of the show. It was going to be a long night, until they got to the category with Barry in it. But the first course of the dinner was served and it looked delicious. Lemon Chicken, with mashed potatoes, and a side of asparagus. 

After Michael and Colin’s intro to the Emmys, the different categories and presenters came up one by one. Bill was getting bored, but he didn’t show it on his face. You could tell because you felt a hand on your knee. Your breath hitched when he touched you and you gave him a warning look. He just smiled slyly at you and ignored your look, and pretended to be interested in the next category. As they were listing off the nominees, Bill’s hand started to travel up your leg towards a now very wet spot in your panties. They announced the winner and Bill removed his hand from your inner thigh to clap for the winner. 

You shifted in your seat as you clapped. Trying to regain your composure. The second course was served, looking more delicious than the last. It was an Italian White Salmon with Rice and vegetables. Bill got up to go back stage and present, and you and Henry talked about how good the food was and if you thought Barry was going to win or not. Bill presented best supporting actor in a comedy series. “And the winner is…,” a smile grew across his face, “One of my best friends and colleagues Henry Winkler!” Henry stood up and you stood with him and gave him a tight hug, and he made his way to the stage. Henry hugged Bill and went to the mic and emotionally began to compliment Bill for the opportunity he has to work with him. Henry gave a beautiful emotional speech and you and Alec looked at each other with a certain pride for your first win of the night. Bill and Henry rejoined the table after his speech happy to start their night off so well. 

Michael Che and Colin Jost took the stage again to do a bit. You placed a hand on Bill’s inner thigh when it started. You leaned over to him and whispered, “Two can play at this game.” You felt his breath hitch as you moved your hand up towards his cock. You lightly touched it, and then removed your hand to clap for the bit. Bill looked at you with a sexy smile. “Your bad.” He said with a smile and laughed. 

Andy Samberg made his way to the stage to present the best comedy series. Barry was among other shows that were nominated. “And the winner is…,” Andy said with a smile, “Barry, Barry is the best comedy series of the year.” You and Bill and the rest of the writers and cast members made it to the stage. Bill began his speech, “Wow, wow, I didn’t think I would be up here tonight. First I want to thank the academy because I am just so happy and so surprised right now. I want to thank all the amazing actors and team I work with every day. I have a very special thanks to give to my righthand writer and editor, and girlfriend. She believed Barry would win when I didn’t and I love her for that. Thank you to everyone else I may have forgotten to mention and goodnight!” He finished his speech and took your hand. “You love me?” You whispered to him slightly smiling. “Um yeah, I really think I do, sorry if I made you uncomfortable it all just kind of slipped out.” You just smiled and squeezed his hand, “Don’t worry, I love you too.” You kissed his cheek and went back to your seat, enjoying the rest of the night. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Dating Bill and working with Bill is so much fun, you continue to work on the show with him and it continues to be a huge hit. You start living together after being with him for about a year, and then at the end of your second year with him he asks you to be with him for the rest of your life. 

You say yes, and you both live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever to get the last chapter out! I hope you enjoy the final chapter of The Secret!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic, what do you think will happen next?


End file.
